


The phone call

by prettycoraly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycoraly/pseuds/prettycoraly
Summary: On one night, Alex (a bit drunk) calls Maggie. After 11 months without the brunette, Alex can't wait to hear the woman's voice.What if the voice she hears is not the one she expected?





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes !!! Hope you'll enjoy

Alex spent her days hesitating on whether she should call her or not. “Her” meant Maggie. Maggie Sawyer, the woman she was about to marry, the woman she could picture her life with. Alex Danvers fell in love with this amazing woman, the woman Alex wanted to live with, and she did. She was the woman Alex wanted to spend her life with, and she almost did. She was the woman Alex wanted to have kids with, but it would have never happened. Why is that? Maggie Sawyer, the tough and independent girl from Blue Springs, Nebraska had never pictured herself as a mom. It was impossible for her to be a mother, to take care of any child, to raise a little her, or any little ones. That marked the end of Alex and Maggie’s journey as a couple. 

 

Alex had tried to get over this heartbreak, she had gone out, she had slept with some women but Maggie never left her mind. Every day and every night she would just zone out and think about Maggie, about what the brunette was doing at that moment. She would wake up in the middle of the night, after having dreamt of her ex-fiancée. She would touch the empty space next to her in the bed, and cry for hours before falling asleep with an old sweatshirt Maggie had forgotten in the apartment. 

 

Eleven months and all she had, was a text from her asking Alex to look for her passport. Alex had wondered about whether the girl was leaving the country permanently or if she was just going on a trip. She had sent the brunette’s passport to Maggie new address and had left a note in the envelope. 

 

“I hope you are okay.” Because I am clearly not. 

 

Nothing since that text. 

Not a single call, not a single “thank you”, not a single case with Maggie, not a word from her. If Alex was being honest with herself, she had wanted to call her, to go and see her at her new place an unimaginable number of times. What kept Alex from doing it? Pride. She also felt as if they had broken off because of her because she was the one asking too much. She thought that it was Maggie’s job to make the next step.

 

 ____________________________

 

 

One night, she was at the dive bar, without Maggie of course but with Samantha and Lena. Kara was not there, she was busy back at the DEO. The girls had called Alex and asked her to go out with them. This place, this bar, brought back so many memories that Alex thought that drinking a little wouldn’t hurt. 

 

“Hey let’s play a game giiiiirls” Lena started. 

 

Samantha and Alex shared a look of curiosity.

 

“What????” Lena continued. “Pleeeease I wanna feel young”

 

Lena was already at her third glass, and it could be felt just by hearing her. 

 

“What game do you want to play to?” said Samantha, not wanting to disappoint her best friend? 

 

“What about truth or dare?” Lena suggested.

 

“Are we teenagers or?” Alex stated, looking like it was a bad idea.

 

“Come on Alex!!!! It will be fun! Let’s just try one round” Lena answered. 

 

“Yes Alex, please, let’s have fun, be in the moment, enjoy !”

Samantha was starting to sound drunk too. 

 

“Great, ok. But I need another glass of scotch” Alex stated. 

 

After several rounds, and several glasses, they were all so wasted that it had become “dare or dare”. The three girls did not care anymore about anything. They were willing to do everything because they were having so much fun. 

 

“Okay, Lena I dare you to go and kiss this waitress,” Alex said with a smirk. 

 

Lena’s mouth formed an “O” but got up and went around the waitress, and one-second later Lena was kissing the girl, holding her neck. The kiss lasted more than they all expected since the waitress actually kissed Lena back. 

 

Once the kiss was done, Lena came back at the table and covered her face with her hands. 

 

“Oh my god, what did I just do?” they all laughed. 

 

“I didn’t think you would do it!” Samantha said. 

 

“Me neither, okay payback” Lena started. “Alex I dare you to…” she hesitated a moment. “I dare you to call Maggie” 

 

Alex seemed surprised by the question but was not angry or pissed. The alcohol had kicked in, she was ready to do it, she finally had the guts to do it. Now, here. 

 

“Lena” tried Sam. 

 

“No, it’s okay Sam, I can do it,” Alex said taking her phone out of her pocket. 

 

It wasn’t long before she heard the sound that made her stress: the long biiiippppp that were audible enough that Lena and Sam exchanged a look. 

 

Alex decided to not take her eyes off Lena as a way to say that she was ready to do this. 

 

“ _Hello?_ ” the voice on the phone said.

 

Alex didn’t recognize _her_ voice. She hung up, panicking and not knowing what to do. 

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“It wasn’t Maggie,” Alex answered. 

 

The tone of their conversation was now sad and not funny anymore. 

 

“Maybe you didn’t dial the right number, you should try again” Sam offered.

 

Alex breathed in and out and typed on Maggie’s phone number. 

 

 

“ _Hello? Is it some kind of joke_ ”

_“No, no sorry I think I got the wrong number”_

_“Who are you trying to reach?”_

_“Hmm, Maggie. Maggie Sawyer”_

_“Oh, that’s the right number, she is in the shower right now, I will let her know you called. Who is it?”_

_“Hmm Alex, Alex Dan-”_

_“Danvers”_

_“Yes”_

_“Okay, I will tell her you called.”_

_“Thanks”_

_“Bye Alex-”_

_“Wait! Is she alright?”_

_“That’s not my place to say anything about her. Bye Alex”_

 

The line ended. Who was this girl? A girlfriend? She can only be a girlfriend, why would she pick up Maggie’s phone if not? 

 

Lena and Sam shared a look of confusion. 

 

“She… she was in the shower” Alex started. “I think I need to go home”

 

“Hey Alex, it’s okay, you should-“ Sam tried.

 

“Nope, don’t say anything. I need to sleep I am supposed to get early tomorrow.” Alex said putting her coat on. “I’ll call a Uber, don’t worry. I’ll text you both when I get home, bye girls and thank you”

 

“Bye Alex, be careful” Lena shouted but Alex was already too far to hear any of this. 

 

 

Once Alex put the key in the keyhole, she let out a breath she didn’t know she had kept. She turned the lights on and closed the door behind her. After taking her clothes off, she crawled into her bed, too tired to stay up. She put her phone next to her on the bedside table.

 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

As every other night, Alex woke up after a dream. And as every other time, she dreamt of Maggie. It was 4 am and Alex kept staring at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts getting to her mind. She went to the bathroom to get water on her face. She thought it would help it. And she got back in her bed. She still had the girl’s laugh of that girl who had picked up Maggie’s phone while she was in the shower. Turning around, she took her phone to check the time. 

 

 

**New Message (1) from Maggie**

Hi Alex, I know you called me earlier. Is everything fine? Take care. Maggie

 

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" Alex said out loud. 

 


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a text? what about a call? 
> 
>  
> 
> oh and hello kara :)

 

_The next day_

 

Alex had decided to ignore Maggie’s text not knowing what to reply. She was obviously drunk last night. She had had the guts to call her thanks to the numerous drinks she had had. But now, sober Alex didn’t know what to do. She was still confused with the girl that had picked up the night before. 

 

Alex needed her sister. She needed Kara. 

 

Once she was ready, she took her keys and closed her apartment door. She took her bike to go to work, hoping that the fresh air would help her. 

 

Thoughts kept running through Alex’s mind while she was zigzagging between cars. She was so focused on the text and on Maggie that she even missed a red light. A car stopped and honked since she hadn’t stop herself at the red light. Alex’s heart missed a beat. She needed to stop on the side of the road to get her shit together. She could not risk dying like that. 

 

She took her phone out of her pocket and opened Maggie’s text from the night before. 

 

**Maggie**

Hi Alex, I know you called me earlier. Is everything fine? Take care. Maggie

 

She read the text a thousand times more before deciding that she could reply. She thought for some minutes and started typing. She had a plan, or she thought she did. 

 

**Maggie**

Hey Maggie, I actually tried to contact you because I can’t find my hard-drive, the one with all my childhood pictures. I don’t know, I was so desperate to find it that I thought that you could maybe have it. Could you check?   

 

Sent. 

 

Okay, this was not the smartest plan but it would buy her time. Time to think clearly about things. Of course, she knew where that hard drive was, it was just an excuse to talk to Maggie. 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

A few minutes later, she got to the DEO and the first person she spotted was her sister. 

 

“Kara!” Alex yelled. 

 

Kara turned back at the sound of her name. 

 

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” she said. 

 

“Good. We missed you yesterday” 

 

“Aww sorry I had things to take of with Catco” Kara apologized. “Lena texted me this morning, saying how sorry she was about what she made you do last night. What happened?”

 

“Well, we were all drunk I think and they wanted to play a game. It began as a “truth or dare” and ended up as a “dare or dare”. She dared me to call Maggie” Alex answered. 

 

“What???” replied Kara. 

 

“Yes, I know, it sucks but I was so wasted that I did. And someone picked up for her, she seemed to be in the shower or something” she explained. 

 

“Argh Alex, are you okay?” Kara asked. 

 

“Well, I’m not exactly happy with the situation but it was my fault. She texted me last night, and I replied this morning” she stated. 

 

“Alex! Show me!”

 

She showed the conversation to her sister while walking up to Winn.

 

“Wait? Is this hard drive thing is true?” Kara wondered, looking Alex, confused. 

 

“Hmm no. Not really” she replied, looking at her feet. “Hey Winn, how are you?” she asked, hoping that Kara wouldn’t continue their conversation. 

 

“Fine thanks, busy with some electronic signals J’onn asked me to check on” Winn said without keeping the screens from his eyes.

 

“Alex… Can I talk to you?” asked Kara 

 

“Is that not what we are doing?” Alex gave her a smirk.

 

“Come on Alex, come with me” Kara tried, showing Alex the room she wanted to go in to talk to her. 

 

Alex followed her. 

 

“Alex, why are you trying to reach out? You know you will get hurt. You’ve already been there! Why would you do that Alex, seriously?” Kara tried to understand.

 

“I just… I just feel so empty. I know you can somehow understand but please, let me do this.”

 

She didn’t even know what _this_ was, but she couldn’t continue like this. She needed Maggie, so much. She needed to hold her, to tell her how much she had missed the girl, she wanted to catch up with the time they had lost. She wanted to try something. She did not want to talk about kids yet, or to think about being a mom. She was so desperate to reach Maggie that she couldn’t think of anything else. 

 

“What is _this_ Alex?”

 

“I don’t know, I just… I want to talk to her, maybe becoming her friend.” Alex tried to say without looking so sad. 

 

She needed Maggie. And she couldn’t have her as a lover, so maybe she could try to have her as a friend. But one thing was sure, she wanted the brunette in her life more than anything at that moment. 

 

Kara slightly smiled and took her sister in her arms. 

 

 ____________________________

 

After her uneventful day at work, Alex got home and poured scotch in a glass. She settled on her couch, turning the television on and she passively watched the news of National City. Then, she remembered having left her phone in her bag. She got up and walked to the counter where it was. She went back to the couch and turned the phone on. 

 

**New Messages (2) from Maggie**

(1) I don’t think I have this hard-drive here but I will try to look for it. 

 

(2) Can’t find it, I will keep digging through my stuff. 

 

 

Alex wondered if she should reply or not. She felt shameful for a minute, thinking about Maggie spending time to find something that she couldn’t find. She looked at her phone and saw : 

 

**New Voice Message from Maggie**

 

Alex stopped breathing. She blocked. She imagined Maggie’s voice talking to her. The world had stopped. Everything seemed suspended for Alex. She could not move. 

 

After two minutes and her heart calming, she muted the television and clicked on “Play”. She approached the phone near her hear. 

 

_“Hmm Hey Alex, you’re obviously busy right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find it. I am so sorry, I know you care about those pictures. I remember how happy you were when you showed me every single one. I hope you are doing okay. So sorry again, Bye Alex.”_

 

Her heart had skipped a beat, once again. Hearing her voice, her sweet voice. Alex had missed that sound. Thought the whole message, she had imagined Maggie’s dimples. 

 

She clicked on “Play” again, and spent about ten minutes listening to what she thought was the voice of an angel. 

 

Her glass was empty and she decided that one more wouldn’t hurt. She got up and refilled her glass. She came back and with the movement of sitting down, she clicked on “Call back” instead of “Play”. She immediately hung up. Was she fast enough? Will Maggie see that Alex had tried to call her? So many questions that were interrupted with a ringtone. 

 

 

**INCOMING CALL FROM Maggie**

 

 

Picking up? Not picking up. Her mind wouldn’t decide, but her body did. 

 

_“Hey Maggie”_

_“Alex? You just called right? I tried to pick up but it was too late”_

 

Alex’s heart skipped another beat and that was becoming a habit now.

 

_“Alex? You there?”_

_“Oh yes sorry. I just listened to the message you left on my voicemail. Thank you for taking time to look for the hard drive. I guess I will just have to check the entire apartment again.”_

_“Yes sorry, as I said, I looked everywhere”_

_“Don’t worry.”_

 

There was a pause in their conversation. No one knew how to initiate. But Maggie started.

 

_“I-”_

_“So you’r-”_

_“Okay, go ahead”_

_“No no, it was not important”_

_“Alex…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah… I mean, I guess I am alright… What about you?”_

_“I think I am good”_

_“Oh great, I am happy for you. I noticed that you’ve moved on, that’s great I mean that’s-”_

_“Alex, if you’re referring to the girl that picked up yesterday, she is not who you think she is”_

_"Oh, okay”_

_“It’s great to hear your voice, Alex”_

_“Yes, it is…”_

 

They both stayed still, not wanting to end their conversation, listening to each other’s breathing. When seconds passed without any of them speaking, Alex took her guts and asked : 

 

_“Would you like to grab a coffee anytime soon? I mean if you’re still in town, I don’t really know but whatever, I would understand if you didn’t want-”_

_“Alex, stop. I will check my agenda and I’ll send you a text confirming the day and the time. I’ll be happy to hang out with you”_

_“Thanks. It’s late, I should probably leave you. I’ve been really tired lately, I-”_

_“Don’t”_

_“Don’t what?”_

_“Don’t leave”_

 

And just like that, they spent an hour talking about banal things, but they talked. 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

Two hours later, Alex was in her bed, looking at old photos of Maggie and herself. She hadn’t deleted them, she could not have done it, it was so hard.

 

She closed her eyes but opened them again at the sound of her phone vibrating. 

 

**New Message (1) from Maggie**

Would Saturday work for you? 10 am? I look forward to seeing you again Alex. Goodnight.

 

She quickly answered : 

“ _That works for me. See you, Maggie. Have a great night too_ ”

 

Alex put her phone down and fell asleep as fast as a baby. She didn’t have any nightmare that night. She didn’t wake up in the middle of the night. She slept well and she knew why. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you are satisfied!  
> hope you like it!
> 
> next time I update will probably be like on Monday or Tuesday :) Oh I'd like to know who reads this fanfic, where are you guys from?


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Maggie's POV  
> we get to know what Maggie did for the last 11 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyy

Maggie’s POV

 

On Thursday, Maggie went to work a bit late. She had slept well and had to push herself out of the bed to go to work. After her break up with Alex, Maggie had asked her boss to work on another branch of the NCPD. She was now dealing with drugs cases and not alien cases anymore. She missed working with the DEO but she could not have handled to work near Alex. Maggie had needed to heal. She had given her whole self to Alex, she had finally been starting to love life, to picture a full happy life with the one who had stolen her heart. Alex was the best thing that ever happened to her, but the thing is, it had hurt her so much that sometimes Maggie thought that Alex was also the worst one. She had let herself cry for weeks after their break up. 

 

She was now living with her colleague and friend Jenna. Maggie was the perfect flatmate Jenna could have asked for. She paid her rent, cleaned the apartment, went grocery shopping and spent endless nights speaking with Jenna and listening to what was on the mind of the blonde woman. Jenna was a divorced woman with a little boy named Tom. Tom’s father, Jenna’s ex-husband lived on the other end of the globe, for business. Sometimes Maggie babysitted Tom when Jenna had a date or anything. She liked spending time with Tom. At first, when Jenna had told her that she had a spare room, Maggie was a bit sceptical knowing that she had a five-year-old boy. But she didn’t have much of a choice. Indeed, she needed a place to stay after Alex and she had broke things off. 

 

She had tried to get over Alex by sleeping with some women she had met in the neighbourhood, nothing ever serious. She tried to not bring any woman at the apartment, being uncomfortable towards Tom and Jenna. But she didn’t see any other women since that period. The truth is, Maggie wasn’t prepared to date someone, or to get involved in a relationship. 

 

But here she was, eleven months since she had seen Alex for the last time. A few days before, while she was in the bathroom, Alex had called her. Maggie had been surprised when Jenna had told her that her ex-fiancée wanted to talk to her. She had sent a text to the girl. 

 

She could not explain how she felt when Jenna had pronounced Alex’s name. Of course, Jenna knew about almost everything that had happened between the two brunettes. 

 

The day before, Maggie had spent about an hour talking to Alex on the phone. The other girl had asked her if she wanted to grab a coffee. Maggie could not imagine how it would make her feel to see Alex again, but she was excited about it. 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

After her day at work where she had arrested two young boys doing drugs near their high school, Maggie came back to a little Tom colouring a paper in the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner. 

 

“Hey buddy,” Maggie said, kissing his forehead. 

 

“Magiiiiie,” he said, stopping his activity and hugging the woman. 

 

Jenna was smiling, seeing how close the two were and thinking about how complicated it had been in the first days. 

 

“I’m making roasted chicken and pasta, is it okay?” Jenna asked the other woman. 

 

“It’s perfect Jenna, thank you” the woman answered, taking her jacket off. 

 

Maggie went to her bedroom to plug her phone on. She was running low on battery. When she came back into the kitchen, Jenna was looking at her with a smirk.

“What?” Maggie asked.

 

“Nothing, you just seem… happy?” Jenna stated. 

 

“I guess it is because I slept well last night,” she answered. 

 

Maggie settled next to Tom to see his drawings. 

 

“That’s nice Tom! You’re very talented.”

 

“Thank you, Maggs, this one is for you! So you can hang it just above your bed!” Tom said with a smile full of pride. 

 

Tom was the only one that could call her Maggs, it was too painful to hear since Alex used to be the only one to call her that.

 

She kissed his cheek to thank him and took a look at the drawing. There were two big shapes and a little one with the letters T, O, M above the head, they were all around a house. It meant so much for Maggie to finally feel like she was living in something she could call _home_. She let a tear drop which she rapidly brushed away. Everything happening right now with Alex and the drawing had made Maggie a little sentimental and sensitive.

 

“So…” Jenna started. “You never told me if Alex had replied to your text”. 

 

“Oh… She just wanted to know if I had her hard drive which contains all of the childhood pictures. But I’ve looked everywhere and haven’t found it.” Maggie stated. 

 

“Ah okay, anything else?” she tried.

 

“Hmmm… No, but I’ll let you know if something happens” the brunette said. 

 

She did not want to talk about the coffee she was supposed to have with Alex. She wanted to keep that information to herself.

 

 ____________________________

 

Later that night, after an amazing meal, Maggie sat in her bed. She was thankful for Jenna’s cooking, she couldn’t even cook herself a proper meal. She turned her laptop on and went on Netflix. Through the (very hard) process of choosing the series she was going to watch, she reached for her charging phone and unplugged it. 

 

**New Message (1) from Alex**

I am kind of nervous for Saturday. Positively nervous I mean. 

 

Maggie smiled. She had missed the woman so much. Being able to talk to her, on the phone or by text was relaxing. She couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it had been to talk to her on the phone the night before. 

 

For the eleven months without Alex, Maggie had decided not to contact the other woman. She knew they both needed time to get over each other. Moreover, Maggie would have sound so desperate that Alex might have just told her to fuck off. She knew their break up had caused a lot of pain to both of them.

 

 

 **To** **Alex**

I can’t wait either. 

 

 A few seconds later, her phone vibrated again, making her stop watching her laptop screen and whatever TV show that was on. 

 

**From Alex**

I liked our little conversation from last night. 

 

Maggie smiled, picturing Alex on her phone. 

 

**To Alex**

Me too. 

Where do you want to go on Saturday?

 

**From Alex**

I don’t know, is Starbucks okay? The one near the DEO?

 

**To Alex**

No problem. 

 

She didn’t receive any other message that night. So she just watched Netflix until she was too tired to let her eyes open. 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

Once again, Maggie slept well that night. For the first time since a long time, she turned off her alarm smiling without any reason. 

 

Her smile grew larger when she took her phone. 

 

**New Message (2) from Alex**

I’ve missed you, Maggie. 

Have a great day, see you tomorrow. 

 

 

Of course, she was going to have a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is their COFFEE MEETING  
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee?

On Saturday morning, Alex found herself really excited for her little reunion with Maggie. For the first time in what seems like forever, Alex had had something to look forward. Of course, every weekend she would just hang out with her sister but that was nothing compared to what she had when she was with Maggie.

 

She carefully got dressed, choosing every single item of clothing according to what Maggie would think. Even if she was a wreck inside, she could still try to impress a girl. And by “a girl” she meant Maggie. 

 

Once prepared, Alex took her keys and closed her apartment door. She had about ten minutes to get to Starbuck on her bike. On the road, getting closer and closer to her ex-lover, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She had had butterflies since day one with Maggie, since that time at the alien dive bar. She realized she was still so in love with the brunette. 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

She arrived at Starbucks at about 9:50 am. She was hoping the woman was not there yet, she wanted to be sitted when Maggie would take her breath away so she wouldn’t get dizzy. 

 

Maggie was not here yet.

 

She placed herself in the queue to order hers and Maggie’s usual order, a cafe latte for Maggie and a macchiato for herself.

 

Once she had the order, she spotted an empty table and two chairs. She decided to sit there and waited for the brunette. 

 ____________________________

 

**9:59 am**

Maggie will be here soon. 

 

 ____________________________

 

**10:05am**

Still no Maggie. 

Alex checked her phone to see if this was the right time, or if she had any messages from Maggie. 

She didn’t. 

 ____________________________

 

**10:11 am**

She drank her coffee and hesitated whether she should stay here and wait for the brunette or if this later was messing with her. 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

**10:23 am**

Alex started to panic, Maggie’s coffee would be cold.

 

 

 ____________________________

 

**10:33 am**

Just when she had decided to get up and leave, she spotted the brunette through the window. Maggie made Alex speechless. She was starting to get dizzy, she sat back on the chair and waited for Maggie to see her. 

 

But Maggie was not alone. 

 

She was with a little boy.

 

Who could he be?

 

 

 ____________________________

 

 

The brunette spotted Alex at the table and approached her with Tom. Oh god, she was beautiful. She had no idea how to react, how to say hello. Would a hug be okay? Alex got up and she knew a hug would be appropriate. 

 

Still having Tom holding her hand, she leaned in. 

 

_God_. 

 

They both had missed each other so much and the embrace was clearly showing it. 

 

Both girls inhale each other’s perfume. 

 

A little push on her hand made Maggie break the hug. 

 

“Hi,” started Maggie

 

“Hi,” Alex said to Maggie, “and hello to you too young boy”. She looked at the little blond head that was hiding behind Maggie’s legs. _Those legs._

 

“Sorry for being late, my friend… she needed someone to look after Tom this morning and I offered. I hope there is no problem”. Maggie explained, sitting on the chair in front of Alex. Tom got on Maggie’s lapse. 

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry” Alex smiled. “How old are you Tom?” 

 

The shy boy whispered, “Five” showing it with his fingers. 

 

Maggie knew Alex had a way with kids.  

 

“Oh, you ordered me a latte, thank you” 

 

“It must be cold by now, do you want me to order another one? Do you want something Tom?” Alex got up and took her purse. 

 

“No Alex, don’t. I’ll go” Maggie tried. 

 

“No no stay here, this little boy may want to come with me to pick something to eat” Alex said approaching the little boy and reaching for Tom’s hand. 

 

To Maggie’s surprise, the shy boy took Alex’s hand. 

 

They all smiled at the moment. 

 

Alex, having Tom by her side approached the queue and asked Tom what he wanted. He chose a big chocolate cookie. Alex re-ordered a latte and bought a bottle of water for her. 

 

Once she had everything, they went back to the table. Alex took another chair for Tom and settled him between her and Maggie. She handed the latte to Maggie and their fingers collided with each other forming an electricity vibe in both hands. 

 

They looked at each other, unable to stop smiling. 

 

“You look great Danvers”

 

Her heart shivered at the name. Maggie pronouncing her last name echoed back to the beginning of their relationship. 

 

“Thank you,” she paused. “You look great too Maggie” 

 

 

They talked for a long time. They felt so relaxed around each other. For both of them, it felt natural. Tom was playing with a Supergirl figurine Maggie had taken from his playroom. 

 

“Do you have somewhere to be after that?” Alex initiated

 

“Hmmm not really, his mom is supposed to text me when she’s home so I can give him back to her” she laughed. “Why? Do you have something in mind Danvers?

 

Alex smirked. 

 

“Hey Tom” she started, “Do you want to go to the fair?

 

Tom’s eyes widened with excitement. 

 

“The fair???? Yeahhhhh” 

 

Maggie had such a big smile, she loved how easy it seemed for Alex to interact with the kid. 

 

“Are you okay with that? I’m sorry if I overstepped, I-” 

 

“Don’t worry Alex, it’s okay. I was thinking about going to a movie but the fair is alright I guess.”

“Are you excited Tom?” she asked him with a bright smile.

 

They got up and left for the fair.

 

____________________________

 

 

By riding her bike, Alex got there before Maggie and Tom. She had time to think about everything that had happened. The butterflies were agitating in her stomach and she loved that feeling. 

 

 

When they got here, Tom walked to Alex to take her hand in his. Maggie smiled and thought about how Alex would be such a great mom. She kind of wanted to see that. She wanted to see how Alex would take care of _their_ kids. Yes, Maggie was rethinking about being a mother. 

 

 

They enjoyed the few hours they spent at the fair, riding and playing. Alex even had won a teddy bear she gave to Tom, who had thanked Alex with a huge hug. They were happy. 

 

From the outside, someone could swear the three of them were a family. They looked like one. 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

**From Jenna**

I’m done for the day, where are you so I can pick up Tom?

 

 

“Tom, your mom got home, we should probably go” Maggie started, she could see the sadness in Tom’s eyes. 

 

“Hey buddy, we did plenty of rides but I am sure your mom misses you right now.” Alex tried, “Did you have fun?”

 

“That was awesome, thank you Alex” he hugged the tall girl. 

 

“You’re welcome Tom, I hope I will see you again soon” 

 

Maggie took Tom’s hand, the boy was playing with his teddy bear. She didn’t want to say goodbye to Alex right now, right here. 

 

“So… Thank you for everything…” 

 

“Don’t thank me, I had fun, with both of you. He is adorable.” 

 

“Yeah, he is.” 

 

“Have you anything planned for the rest of the day?” 

 

“Nope, I was thinking about watching Netflix, so no. No great plans”

 

“Would you like - I don’t know, maybe come at my place? To hang out I mean” Alex said half stressed, half excited. 

 

“Why not? I will just drop this little one and I will come back to your place.”

 

“You remember the address, do you?”

 

“Yes Danvers, how could I forget?”

 

They smiled. They knew how deep their love had been in their relation. 

 

“See you later”

 

“You can count on me,” she said with a smirk. 

 

 

 

_Natural._ Everything felt so natural. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) 
> 
> I'm currently studying for huge exams and I don't have quite time to continue to write this story but I think I will end it at the perfect time. 
> 
> So there is one more chapter, I hope you'll be happy about it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh 
> 
> yeah 
> 
>  
> 
> flash forwards are my thing I guess

_Knock knock_

 

Alex got up and went to her door. She didn’t check who it was. She was sure that it was Maggie. Alex had switched to a more relaxing outfit. 

 

“Hi”

 

“Hi back” 

 

They both knew they needed contact. They both leaned in to hug the other one. The hug lasted for two minutes until someone spoke. 

 

“I brought junk food, I was thinking maybe we could just talk and watch TV, you know like we used to do before…” Maggie said not knowing how to finish the sentence without sounding too desperate. 

 

“I was thinking about the same thing, that’s why I changed into my pjs,” she smiled. 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

They watched TV together, for about two hours. After some time, Alex took the remote control and turned the TV off. They were both on the couch but next to each other without any contact.

 

The spatial distance between them was unbearable, Alex couldn’t take it anymore. She faced the brunette and in a bold move, took her hands and stared at her eyes for seconds and seconds. 

 

“I want you more than I want kids” she began, wanting to be able to say what she felt.

 

They hadn’t seen each other for eleven months but by the moment they had seen each other in the morning, it looked like they had seen each other the previous week. Everything felt real, they were so close even after such a long time without any contact. 

 

She waited for an emotion from Maggie but,

 

“Oh,” Maggie was speechless. 

 

“Alex, I don’t want to-”

 

“You don’t want me? I’m so stupid, I thought that maybe we could just-”

 

“Alex stop”

 

Alex had tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“I need you to listen to what I am going to say”

 

She nodded. 

 

“I missed you so much Alex. I missed your smile, I missed your face, I missed our nights together, I missed waking up to you, I missed being in your arms, I missed you Alex. I never stop loving you. I surely tried to get over what we had but I couldn’t. You know why? Because it is impossible. I’ve thought about you every single hour of every single day since I said goodbye eleven months ago. You and I had everything. I was so stupid. I was convinced that I wouldn’t be a great mom so I didn’t want to be one. I love you Alex, and I am so ready to have kids with you.” 

 

Alex couldn’t move, but

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

“We’ve been apart for eleven months. I don’t want to waste any more time. Seeing you with Tom today, it made me realize that we could be a family. We may not be perfect but I want to try this with you. I want you to be the mom of the kids I am ready to raise.”

 

“You want kids? Tell me you’re not messing with me, please.” 

 

“I am not Alex, I can totally picture us with a big house, a dog, your sister, your mother, and little ones running in the garden” she said. 

 

“I’m ready to have kids”

 

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I never stopped to love you.”

“I love you too Alex, I missed you so much.”

 

They kissed. They smiled. They smiled between kisses. They were just happy. 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

**10 years from now,**

 

On Kara’s birthday, everybody got reunited at Alex’s house. James, Lena, Sam, Ruby, J’onn, Meghan, Eliza, Winn, everybody was there to celebrate Kara’s 35th birthday. Everybody was enjoying the party, smiles were on every face. 

 

In the kitchen, Alex was preparing Kara’s cake. 

 

“Maggie, please, stop kissing me like that, I need to get this done,” Alex said between kisses. 

 

“I can’t help it, you have such kissable lips” 

 

“I know, but if you just help me with the cream” 

 

“Argh Alex Danvers, I love you so much that I could do anything to help you,” she said, getting closer to the table. 

 

“Maggie, why do you keep using this name?”

 

“Come on Alex, remember how I used to call you Danvers every time I could”

 

“If you want to use my last name, please use the correct one,” she said with a big smile

 

“Whatever you want Alex Sawyer” Maggie let out, kissing Alex’s cheek. 

 

_Knock knock_

 

“I will get it”

 

At the doors were Jenna and her husband with a thirteen-year-old Tom being taller than his mother. 

 

“I am so glad to see you both! Come on in”

 

They went to the kitchen to say hello to Alex. 

 

“Hi Jenna, oh my God Tom you’re taller than last time we saw each other,” said Alex, hugging the two people in the kitchen. 

 

“You can go in the garden, everybody is waiting for the cake”

 

____________________________

 

 

“Liam, Hannah!” Alex shouted at the foot of the stairs. “It’s time for Auntie Kara’s birthday cake”

 

“Comin’ Mom” she heard. 

 

Two little dark haired kids came downstairs. 

 

“Go and sit between Kara and Mommy,” she said pointing at where she wanted them to sit. 

 

Liam, a seven-year boy had come into Maggie’s and Alex’s life when they were both on a mission. He was only two years old when they found him in the back of an alien’s house they searched. His mother had been shot by some extremists and the little boy was all alone. Maggie and Alex had adopted him without even thinking. They were sure it was the right thing to do. So Liam was just like his aunty, who was also his godmother, an alien. 

Hannah was the product of an assisted reproductive technology. Alex had carried her. She was now 4 years old. 

 

Their two little kids were the result of love and trust. Alex and Maggie were the happiest mom in the world. Maggie had never regretted the choice of being a mom. She did it quite beautifully. They both did. 

 

“Happy Birthday to you Kara” they all sang 

 

Kara made a wish and blew the 35 candles which were on the cake. Everybody applauded.

 

“What did you wish for Auntie Kara?” Hannah asked

 

Kara whispered in the girl’s ear. Hanna’s eyes widened. 

 

“I want to thank my amazing sister and her wife for this birthday party in this beautiful garden. I am very happy with all of you, I couldn’t ask for a better celebration than this one.” she drank a sip from her glass. Everybody did too. 

 

“To Kara,” they all said together. 

“Hmm Umm, I have something to say” Maggie began. 

 

Everyone looked at her. 

 

“I am very grateful to have you here with me, with us. I just wanted to say thank you to my incredible wife and my two super kids here Liam and Hanna. I love you both to the moon and back. Thank you for every single person here today. I am grateful for the friends I made since I settled in National City. I am grateful for the family I now have. Eliza, thank you for your daughters, they are amazing. Oh and Kara, Alex and I have a special gift for you”

 

They both went to Kara’s sides. Alex took Kara’s hand and placed it on her belly. 

 

“Kara, would you do us the honour of being this little one’s godmother?” Alex asked her sister, with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the whole story even if that means fewer comments but anyway I'm glad of what I've done with this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my piece   
>  I hope Maggie will come back   
> If you ever feel like talking to me my twitter username is just like this one 
> 
> Thank you again for your kudos and comments xxxx  
> Coralie from France.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed (if you think this is worth it ;))


End file.
